A Healing Through Love
by Voltage Axe
Summary: A very lemony oneshot involving Gray and Juvia at the guild's infirmary, set sometime after the Tartarus Arc. Heavy sexual content, reader's discretion is advised! Read and review!


**Author's Note: **Hello, to those of the Fairy Tail fandom, and to those fans who ship Gray and Juvia together! I'm glad to present a fanfic that is a very lemony one-shot, and it is _quite_ lemony, as you'll read on. This is the very first Fairy Tail fanfic that I have written…so forgive me, if I didn't portray these characters as accurate as they are, in the anime and manga! One thing about this story you're about to read, is that it is mainly based on an H-rated doujin based on Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, which happened to involve the Shinn/Lunamaria pairing (one of my most favourite couples in that particular series). Obviously, there are some remarkable differences between this story and the source material mentioned earlier, but the similarities are still there. Anyway, with all that being said, enjoy this lemony one-shot! :)

**Disclaimer: **The characters and everything else in Fairy Tail are from Hiro Mashima, the author of the manga.

* * *

><p><strong>Voltage Axe Presents<strong>

_**A Healing Through Love**_

**(WARNING: Contains graphic sexual descriptions and strong language. Reader's discretion is strongly advised!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Gray-sama!"<em> A familiar, feminine voice echoed through the void, calling out for him. _"Gray-sama, please…"_

He could hear himself breathe, but quietly and at an unsteady pace, letting out an intermittent series of shaky groans in the midst of his breathing. Everything was a complete field of pitch black for the ice-make mage, as he could hear that very familiar-sounding voice that was feminine, but was also under heavy distress.

"_Please…stay with Juvia!"_ She cried out into his conscience, in a slightly-warbled manner. _"Please!"_

It was her…it was definitely her voice that called out at him. Yet, he still wondered why he couldn't see her entirely, having been in this field of darkness for a long time. Was he actually dead? It couldn't have been, he thought, otherwise he would've physically felt nothing if he wasn't really alive. Was he in a state where he was actually hanging in the balance, having been unconscious for the past little while? That was a possibility in his mind, but this theory was also casted with doubt as well. He then asked himself if those voices he heard, happened to be part of his imagination, or something else entirely.

The only way he could ever find those answers he was looking for, would be to emerge from the field of darkness surrounding his vision, to escape from what was the unknown.

In other words, he had to wake up from it all.

His eyelids slowly fluttered open, struggling to part way for a flash of white light that was suddenly cutting into his entire view, overwhelming the entire darkness. A few groans of discomfort escaped his dried lips, as the blinding light suddenly became less intense in his eyes, the young mage's vision becoming progressively clearer by the short moments in time. Simultaneously, his hearing had returned to normal at the same rate as his vision, no longer experiencing the ringing distortions and the faint echoes reaching his conscience. There was some blurring as the fading light gave way to his current surroundings in front of his eyes, having seen himself covered up in pure-white bed sheets, from the waist down.

He shifted his eyes downward to look at his own torso, which was bared and muscular…but was also wrapped around with bandages, and covered with a few scratches and scars.

'_Shit, what the hell happened here?'_ He thought to himself.

His eyes barely parted open, Gray Fullbuster took the time to glance around the area surrounding him, where he could see powder-blue curtains hanging on the one side of the rack in front of him ahead. There were also white tiles on the ceiling, as well as lights that flickered for a very brief moment. He mentally cursed to himself as he figured out where he was, based upon those particular sights, and the fact that he felt himself resting on some kind of mattress that was different from the mattress he usually rested on at his home.

Gray was confined to a bed in the room of what appeared to be an infirmary, or a hospital of some sort. It had to be the infirmary of their guild, Gray thought in the back of his head, since he could remember these surroundings the last time he was here. But how on Earth Land did he end up here? It happened to be the ultimate question now fresh on his mind.

He could then suddenly hear a quiet gasp escape from his very right, filled with that distress. Shifting his gaze shakily to his right, his pupils shrunk for a moment, as he could see his right arm partly laying on top of the short metal railings around the edge of his bed. His large hand was being held by a smaller, more feminine hand that was right on top of it, the smaller hand being of a porcelain skin tone and its fingers lacing through his.

Gray raised his eyes shakily from where his hand was held, all the way up and to the right, until his eyes widened when they met upon that very familiar woman that was holding his hand. He could take notice of those long, wavy locks of blue hair falling down to past her shoulders, and those very worrisome eyes of cerulean that were filled with tears. She was seated close to his bed, tending to him dearly, having sniffed and wept for a moment as she focused on his hand interlinked with hers. A small frown creased his lips, as he saw the water mage weep for him, having twice made the plea for him to stay alive for her.

For Juvia Lockser, she knew all of what happened that led the both of them into this current situation.

It was a mission that they undertook recently, travelling along with their fellow guild members to places they had never been, in the whole of Fiore. They were tasked to track down and hunt a gang of hostile mages that had terrorized several small towns and villages across the northern-west of the country. It had seemed like a small, easy task for them, as they were all well-trained and very powerful enough to stop virtually any opponent they would take on. But when they did face against said hostiles, all of a sudden, it became one of the toughest challenges they had ever endured in their lives.

After tracking down the last few remaining enemies, having already defeated two of them beforehand, they were prepared to put them all down in the name of their guild. Surprisingly, these hostile mages the team was going after, happened to be very strong than they all had expected. They had put up a monumental fight against them, matching power with power, able in their abilities to strike fast and hard. Gray took on one of them, while Juvia took on another, leaving the rest to handle the other enemy mages. Both of them fought alongside at the same area, where they tried to stop the ones they were focusing on, individually.

As Gray fought valiantly against the opponent he faced, he could notice immediately that Juvia was left vulnerable for a sudden attack by her opponent, and that he would have to intervene right away. He managed to defend her from being savagely attacked by her opponent, but at the risk of taking the heaviest blows he ever received from putting his own life in front of hers. Juvia could only watch as the one she knew and loved more than anyone else, the strong-willed mage of ice, stagger and about to fall to the ground. She cried out his name as she ran to his aid, catching him in her arms, just before his whole body had even touched the hard surface of the ground.

They were both about to be finished off by their respective opponents, until Natsu and Lucy came into the scene and fought against them, having defeated their own earlier. Erza then joined in as both the pink-haired dragon slayer and the blonde celestial mage had the upper hand on the two enemies Gray and Juvia previously fought. As the water mage held him in her arms, Gray could only watch from where he was, Natsu finishing off one of the two hostile mages with such incredible power he possessed. Erza and Lucy had also finished off the other at the same time, their powers combined to defeat the enemy. Juvia also watched as they defeated the rest of the entire gang as well, before she turned her attention to the ice mage, who was now laying on her lap, steadily losing consciousness from bleeding out.

The last sounds Gray heard before everything turned dark, was Juvia calling out his name again, and then calling for the others to come and help her out.

She never thought it would have to be like this. To see the one she cared very much about, and the one she loved a lot more towards, now in what appeared to be a struggle fighting for his life. The thought of losing him was too unbearable for her, and she couldn't think about what she was going to do, if that were to happen. He was the one to bring her true happiness in the midst of the clouds that rained, the one who brought her the sunshine to make the sadness go away. She just didn't want to lose such a person like him; she wanted him to be with her all the way through.

Tears still leaked from her cerulean eyes, slipping down her cheeks, as the quiet sobs continued to escape deep from her throat. Beneath the physical feelings of pain that shot across his nerves, the worst of it especially around his left leg, Gray felt a twinge of guilt that became more noticeable to him than what it was before. Although she had openly professed her strong feelings of love towards him for the longest time, Gray had never fully returned them back to Juvia with his own. He had never been that forthcoming with her about how he saw her as more than just his guild-mate, only because he feared that something bad would happen to them, should they get closer than ever in their relationship. But it had already happened, and yet, he still hadn't fully acknowledged her actual feelings towards him.

He had now wished he could have returned her feelings with his, earlier than what he wanted it to be.

The dark-haired ice mage closed his eyes shut for a moment, before they flashed open again as he stirred around, letting out a few weak groans through his lips. Gray could hear her sobs slowly subside, as she heard those quiet noises coming from him, looking at her as her cerulean irises darted over to his irises of onyx. He then struggled to call out her name, murmuring it indiscernibly a few times, before he managed to make another attempt.

"J-Juvia?" He finally groaned out her name, his eyes barely parted open at the blue-headed water mage.

A loud gasp of great surprise came from the azure-haired woman, covering her mouth with a hand, before letting it down as her pupils shrunk in disbelief. She could barely contain all that shock and astonishment that now washed over her, her bottom lip twitching slightly at the sight of him waking up from the suspending darkness.

Juvia quietly called back with his name, softly through her lips. "…_G-Gray-sama?_"

Suddenly, she heard the door being swung open with a click, along with Gray. Both of them directed their attention towards a woman of senior age, the crimson-coloured cape over her dark-green blouse, as she entered the room where they were.

"Porlyusica-san!" Juvia exclaimed, as the elderly woman approached them by a couple of steps. "How is Gray-sama?"

The pink-haired woman took a glance first at Gray, giving him a look of heavy disapproval in her eyes, a seemingly-grumpy expression on her face. She then took a glance at Juvia, who was anticipating the status of Gray's condition from her, if not a little bit eagerly. A sigh was quietly released from Porlyusica, her facial expression recomposed into a more collective, but earnest one.

"It all looks to be okay," she reported to Juvia. "Neither of you sustained any further serious physical injuries…it appears that all of that training paid off, for the both of you."

Both Gray and Juvia listened to her, the water mage nodding her head at what the guild's medicinal advisor had to say.

"However," the elderly woman continued with a frown, "considering that Gray has some muscular damage in his left leg, he needs a few days of rest."

"Is that all?" Juvia asked, before she smiled brightly. "Thank you so much, Porlyusica-san! Juvia and Gray-sama are so lucky!"

Gray frowned, as he turned towards the blue-haired female sitting close to him. "Juvia, you're overreacting."

Juvia looked over to him again, with those worried eyes. "But…Juvia saw Gray-sama take those hits for her," she recalled, "and then fell in a spectacular way…"

"Yeah," he quietly murmured, shifting his glance aside elsewhere. "Let's not talk about that…"

Porlyusica nodded her head shortly, before she started to turn around, and face the door behind her. "Well, I need to see the others right now," she told them, before glancing at Juvia. "Will you be able to look after your 'boyfriend' for a while?"

"Sure," Juvia answered, before a blush of red settled across her face, as she caught what she had just heard. "_E-eeh?! B-boyfriend?!_"

"You and Gray happen to be lovers, aren't you?" The pink-haired mage raised an eyebrow. "Ever since you arrived here at the infirmary, you've been holding his hand."

Both Gray and the water mage suddenly looked towards where their hands were, Juvia's hand still holding onto his, at the top of the bed's railing. This time, Gray also blushed, as he saw their hands continued to be linked together. They then looked back up at Porlyusica, who was now about to leave the room.

"Anyway," she spoke, her back turned to the two, "I'll be back in one hour…"

Both mages watched the elderly woman stroll past the opening and out of the infirmary, closing the door right behind her. Their gazes remained from there for a slight moment, before they turned to each other. Juvia's eyes were directly focused on his with growing worry, Gray's onyx irises also having focused at hers, as well. Her lip quivered as those same feelings from before overwhelmed her, the longer she stared right into his eyes.

Without even thinking, the blue-headed water mage flew away from the chair in an instant, before she fell forward towards him with her legs over the metal railings of the bed. Juvia's legs straddled his hips as she leaned in to lock her lips with his.

Gray was instantly overwhelmed by her, his eyes widening ever so much while her lips were slanted aggressively over his, the kiss being very rough and full of passion coming from her. He could feel her tongue slide through and into his own mouth, coming into contact with his tongue, and her hands roaming around his messy dark hair. Although it wasn't right to return those feelings for her at a time like this, Gray had no choice but to do that anyway, closing his eyes as his tongue clashed back at hers. _'Damn'_, he thought, as he felt his blood flow downward to his loins. Moans and groans broke out as the kiss lasted for a brief moment, before the ice mage broke open his eyes and decided it was enough, and put his hands on her shoulders to pull her away from him. They both panted to catch some air, Juvia using her hands on the mattress to support herself on top of the ice mage, before Gray looked up at her with an earnest stare through narrowed eyes.

"Juvia," he hissed lightly at her.

The blue-haired water mage gasped loudly as soon as she pulled away from his lips, placing a hand over her mouth, with streaks of crimson on her cheeks that intensified upon realizing what she just did. She now wanted to turn into a large puddle after having that kiss! But instead, somehow, she didn't. The blush on her face gradually faded to a lighter shade of crimson, as she then lowered her hand away from over her own lips, gently letting it onto the top of his arm.

"Juvia's really sorry, Gray-sama," she apologized dearly to him, before turning her gaze away from the ice mage, a frown underneath solemn eyes. "But when Gray-sama was in her arms like that," she paused for a bit, "it was like her heart stopped beating…"

A contemplative expression was on the ice mage's face, as he stared into those eyes that were filled with great concern and sorrow, a frown underneath his reflective eyes. He quietly sighed to himself, shifting his glance away from her momentarily, before finally responding in a tranquil tone.

"Then, I'm…sorry," he breathed out his apology to her.

Juvia was surprised to hear it come straight from him, her head tilted a bit in astonishment, the confusion setting in her eyes.

She blinked, eyebrows raised. "E-eh?"

"I said I'm very sorry, okay?" Gray hissed mildly, repeating his apology to her so that she could hear it correctly, in his mind. "I won't do anything like that to make you worry so much, ever again."

The water mage blinked as she began to fully understand what he was trying to say to her, as the light blush remained on her cheeks. Juvia then looked down directly at his stern eyes that were half-lidded.

"Okay," she nodded her head bashfully, but acknowledging him in earnest, as she narrowed her eyes. "But, promise Juvia that…"

Her voice trailed off, right when she noticed the feeling of something hard pressing against her inner thigh. Juvia's eyes suddenly widened in shock, before she slowly lowered her eyes to see that his erected length poking out through the opening of his shorts. Likewise, Gray had a very similar reaction to the water mage, if not, even more shocked than she ever was. His eyes then shot back up to her, where her eyes having been hidden beneath those wavy strands of blue, and her whole face was now flushed with a deepening red. He could hear her breaths escape in small trembles, but at a rising rate, before a growl broke out through her clenched teeth.

The next thing he knew had surprised the heck out of him, as one of her hands unconsciously took grasp of his length, while the other forcefully held him down by the shoulder.

"Juvia's trying to have a serious conversation with Gray-sama," she raised her voice slightly at him, while her fingers were still wrapped firmly around his shaft, "_and Gray-sama's sitting here with his manhood sticking up in the air?!_"

"B-BUT THAT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Gray exclaimed, his angry eyes as wide as saucer plates. "You're the one who gave me such a passionate kiss!"

The ice mage then shifted his eyes down to see that her fingers had not let off from his shaft, a firm grasp still around it.

He sneered in his thoughts. _'And not to mention that you're still holding it!'_

Juvia looked down at where he was looking towards, before the water mage nearly shrieked at what she was doing, loosening her fingers away from his manhood real quick. The deep crimson on her face remained, as she furrowed her eyebrows angrily at the very handsome male she was situated on top of.

"G-Gray-sama, don't try and blame it on Juvia!" She retorted back, crossly. "Dirty little pervert!"

His eyes bugged out from his head, as he shouted. "_W-what?!_"

The ice mage then recomposed himself, before his daring eyes were casted directly at her, catching Juvia off-guard.

"Well, what about you, Juvia?" Gray wittingly asked, having already known of her advances towards him for so long, as well as her imagination about him.

The dark-haired mage then sneaked a hand underneath her body, right around under her bunched-up skirt, before lifting a finger to poke against her moist entrance through her exposed panties. A squeal broke away from her lips, before she whimpered at the feeling of his finger teasingly rubbing against her entrance.

"See?" He grinned naughtily. "You're already wet down there…but that's not my fault."

Her breath came out in quiet shudders, as her cerulean irises became widened and smoky with sheer lust, before a smile sneaked across her lips as she leaned in a bit to look at him straight in his delighted eyes.

"Anytime you touch Juvia, Gray-sama," she purred quietly, "Juvia always gets wet like that."

* * *

><p>One of his hands rested on her ass, his fingers having taken a firm grip onto her soft skin, while his other hand started tugging up her white lacy panties with those fingers around the underwear. The slight force of his fingers pulling up on her underwear had caused the bottom part of her panties to bunch into a narrow strip that made contact with her moistened entrance, Juvia moaning and whimpering quietly at the feeling of her panties rubbing against her inner folds by him. She shifted her head around to face towards him from behind, a hand on his leg to support herself, while the other grasped onto his hardened manhood.<p>

Juvia had taken care of their own privacy, by sliding the curtains shut on all three sides beforehand, so that they wouldn't be seen by anyone else from the outside. His boxer shorts were long gone, also having already been taken care of, by Juvia herself.

"No, Gray-sama, wait," the blue-haired water mage objected, her eyes filled with concern. "Juvia had changed into new clothes already, but hadn't taken a shower since…"

Gray continued to concentrate his sights onto her vaginal entrance, moisture already having been gathered onto there, and was now dripping down her inner thighs as he brought his fingers down from onto her ass. He sighed to himself under his breath, as he began to shift the very bottom part of her panties aside.

"That's the same for both of us, right?" The ice mage responded apprehensively, while he slid the fingers of one hand around the narrow strip to part it aside to the right, also parting aside her folds at the same time. The fingers of the other hand also parted aside her folds from the opposing side, both hands spreading apart her entrance, Gray having observed a thin string of moisture clinging in between her folds.

As Juvia lowered down to take a few light licks around his erected member, Gray inserted a finger right through her womanhood, his index finger probing around her inner folds that reacted sensitively to his touch. Her whole body quivered as he continued to thrust his finger in and around her folds, Juvia moaning even loudly as she pulled herself away from his cock, having swirled her tongue around its head.

"Huh," Gray remarked to himself, still teasing her entrance with his finger. "You're that hot and wet inside, already…"

The ice mage then quickly pulled down her panties with both hands, before one hand was maintained onto her ass, and the other firmly pulling the lacy underwear all the way down. Almost at the same time, Gray lifted his head up enough to take a slow, but hard lick against her wet folds. Squeals and moans of his name broke out from Juvia, as she nearly lost her grip on his member. Her legs instinctively kicked away gently to free the panties away from her, the particular piece of underwear having loosened off from her, at last. She then nearly screamed while Gray lashed his tongue deeper into her entrance with satisfied slurps, and other noises of content coming directly from him.

He had finally pulled away from her entrance, having taken in some of that sweet nectar that he had tasted, licking his lips in pure content.

Gray's lips broke out into a naughty grin. "It has a unique scent and taste, Juvia."

Her eyes widened at his comment, turning to him, as she took a husky lick against the skin of his member. "E-eh?! T-that's why Juvia said Gray-sama shouldn't go down there…"

"Oh, I don't mind at all," Gray murmured with a sneaky smile, before he delved his tongue into her folds again, "it's because you really want me to satisfy your desires all this time."

Juvia fisted the bed sheets with a hand, while still holding onto his cock with the other. "Ahhh, Gray-sama!" Her euphoric moans continued, as the raven-haired male underneath her continued to pleasure her by hitting that sweet spot with his tongue, enjoying all those little sounds and other noises she made. "I-If Gray-sama keeps licking Juvia right there," she warned, "t-then Juvia will come straight away!"

Gray ignored her cries to him as he continued to run his tongue against her inner folds, collecting the clear fluid that gathered there, sending the water mage in a whirlwind of pleasure that spun around in her head. Juvia then dipped her head again to take him into her mouth, first by running her tongue against the side of his phallus, while holding it by the base. She then brushed her parted lips against the head, the tip of her tongue also making contact with it. His shaft was finally engulfed by her mouth completely, Juvia taking him into her wet and warm oral cavern with a slurp, before she came back up by the slightest.

A groan broke out from the ice mage as he pulled away from her clit, feeling her tongue lash against the head of his phallus repeatedly. "_Ngh_…Juvia!"

Gray gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes shut from the pleasure he was receiving from her, quietly groaning out curses while she was sucking him off. His eyes snapped open to be half-lidded, pushing a couple of fingers in and out of her wet folds. He lowered his sights towards Juvia, who was facing him underneath her body, while she stroked his shaft and licked at the tip of it simultaneously.

'_It feels so good to be inside her,'_ he mentally noted in the back of his head, as he returned his sights towards her pussy. _'So soft, but tight as well…'_

The ice mage darted his tongue back at those inner folds of hers, giving a few more hard and deep licks, only to pull back out quickly. He closed his eyes shut and gave a series of loud, primal moans and grunts, as he felt himself being quickly brought to a climax that heightened and peaked right away. Juvia had just pressed her parted lips onto the side of his phallus, running her lips against a very sensitive part of his shaft with feathery touches that set off his orgasm. A few strings of iridescent-white seminal fluid spurted away from the tip, before Juvia caught the rest of his cum with her mouth, bobbing her head up and down on his shaft.

"_Ah…fuck…_" Gray groaned and panted heavily, his whole body trembling from the sheer amount of pleasure that surged through his nerves.

Juvia quietly moaned as she slowly eased off of his softening member, swallowing all of his seminal fluid in one gulp, before she licked off whatever remained on the tip.

"Aww," the water mage teased him, as she pulled her head back up, and turned towards him from behind. "Gray-sama came already a lot faster than usual."

'_Juvia guesses she wins this round,'_ she thought.

"Hey! It's been a while." Gray furrowed his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes at her. "And anyway, it's because of what you did with your tongue that was so dirty…"

Juvia then narrowed her eyes back at him. "Is that right?"

"Or, maybe it's because you wanted to do it with me so badly that you couldn't hold yourself back?" He then lifted a few fingers to fiddle around with her nether-lips, giving out a mischievous chuckle. "See? You're already that wet down here. I think you're still a dirty girl."

She nearly shouted in response to that teasing remark again. "W-what?!"

Furrowing her eyebrows angrily, Juvia took him into her mouth again, catching Gray off-guard as she lowered and raised her head on his shaft. Her words were muffled as she orally pleasured him again.

"Gray-sama should better stop calling Juvia, a dirty girl!"

"_Agh!_" Gray yelped, both his hands still on her bare bottom. "What are you doing, Juvia?!"

She continued to suck him off at a harder and faster pace than before, causing him to let out a series of loud moans and curses being hissed under his breath.

"Juvia…ngh…"

Juvia could feel him becoming hardened again, his phallus slowly becoming erect with each suck and lick of her mouth, before she pulled her mouth away with a drag of her lips off the head.

"See?" Juvia teased him with a giggle, both her hands grasping at the base, while she ran her tongue against his twitching member. "Look who has gotten hard again so soon, after blowing in Juvia's mouth. Maybe it's Gray-sama who's really a dirty boy with a big manhood!"

* * *

><p>The water mage giggled to herself, as she stroked his fully-engorged phallus with fingers that gave light, teasing touches. She was quite amused to see him being annoyed, not because at how she ended up with him in all the situations they both experienced before, but rather at how she wasn't carrying through her next move right away in what they were now doing. Gray looked directly at her playful eyes with his impatient ones, the female of wavy blue hair continuing to move her hand up and down his pulsating shaft.<p>

"Juvia, cut it out already," he growled. "Just put me into you…"

She let out a quiet purr deep from her throat, tapping her chin pensively with the tip of her finger. "Hmm, let's see…what shall Juvia do?" Her eyes then sparkled, as she figured it out what she wanted him to do, a sly grin on her face. "Ah, Juvia's got it! Gray-sama will say he loves Juvia ten times, and then Juvia will let Gray-sama inside her."

Gray blinked. "What?" He raised his eyebrow at her with confused eyes. "_'I love you ten times?'_"

This time, it was Juvia who blinked at his response, before a moment of awkward silence completely took over the room.

"Oh," she then shrugged her shoulders, and smiled thinly as she started moving her hand up and down his member a few more times. "Juvia guesses she'll have to take that, because Juvia can't wait…"

The azure-haired mage then lowered herself slowly onto his stiff manhood, her whole body trembling in anticipation as she whimpered and moaned quietly. Gray's eyes were concentrated on her nether-lips taking his hardened shaft, starting from the tip, the sweat building onto his body from all this heat around them. Juvia's moans grew louder and increased to a few octaves, as she felt herself lower even further down on his cock, the folds of her pussy taking him by the inch.

"Ah…_Ahhh_…_G-Gray-sa_…ahn…mm…_mmmaAAAH!_"

She came close to letting out a shriek, while having felt him fill her entire love canal completely. Juvia bit her bottom lip, the tears welling in her eyes, as she tried to adjust to his size with the initial surge of pain still sending waves up her body.

"Ow," the water mage cried out with a squeak. "It's so hard and big, Gray-sama..._almost too big!_"

Gray panted and groaned, having felt her wet and tight walls wrap around him, before running a hand through his messy dark hair. "It's because of you, Juvia."

A thought went across his mind. _'Feels too hot…'_

Suddenly, Gray's hands found themselves on her bottom, cupping both cheeks of her ass. He then moved Juvia's hips up and down with the guiding force of his hands, before trying to thrust himself in and out of her love canal.

"Ah, Gray-sama, wait!" She cried out to him, only to observe and moan loudly at his driving thrusts, instead. "No, don't…because you're injured…don't try and move too much."

Juvia then spun her head around back towards him, before she collapsed down onto him for another passionate kiss. The kiss was even more passionate than the one they had shared before, their lips locked closely to one another, tongues thrust against each other that clashed with great passion. It was quite a feeling that Gray had in his chest, slowly replacing the pain all over his body that started to fade at a gradual pace.

"This time," she moaned into the kiss, "Juvia will be the one to make Gray-sama feel good…"

Gray breathed out her name as their tongues clashed intensely with each other. "_Juvia…_"

True to her words, Juvia was now making the person whom she ever loved in her life, to feel that good. Pulling away from the kiss, the blue-headed female began to rock her hips onto him, thrusting up and down onto his member at a fast and hard pace. Gray shut his eyes tightly at the feeling of her inner folds coiling around him with every thrust she made, both his hands holding tightly onto her ass. Juvia threw her head back as she lifted her hips up and down, squeals and breathless moans coming out from her lips, riding him with thrusts of rough force.

Gray could certainly tell by that, opening his eyes very quickly, and observing closely at her rocking and rolling. "Juvia, the way your hips are moving…just incredible…does it feel that good for you?"

"Y-yes…_ahn!_" Juvia let out another loud moan, dimly unaware at his fingers about to pull down the zipper of her sleeveless top. "It…feels good…Gray-sama, being inside of Juvia…it's so good…." She cried out again, as she felt another hard thrust into her wet canal. "_Juvia can't stand it much more!_"

Gray's fingers skillfully pulled the zipper of her attire all the way down, before he could see right in front of his eyes, her large breasts spilling out from her loosened top. His hands instinctively were raised up to touch and fondle those bared mounds of flesh that were bouncing, with gentle squeezes and a bit of pinching around with those puckered buds, earning the dark-haired ice mage a series of loud moans from her.

He chuckled to himself with a devilish grin, continuing to play around with her well-endowed bosom with his fingers. "Your breasts are _so great_…aren't they a little bigger than they were before?"

'_They're so soft,'_ Gray mentally observed, _'but so heavy at the same time.'_

Juvia squeaked in response, her body shuddering delightfully from all the ministrations coming from him that added to her pleasure. "That's because Gray-sama touches and squeezes them so much…"

She continued to lift herself up and drop back down onto his shaft in her repeated movements, while Gray kept on cupping and massaging her large mounds, still amazed at how those breasts filled his hands completely. Juvia cried out even loudly as she felt his hands squeezing her mounds of flesh a lot rougher than before, trying to catch her breath when her upper body fell forward from staying in an upright position for too long, having supported herself on her hands very quickly. For Gray, the angle she was in, was enough for him to take one of her breasts in his mouth. He lifted his head up and leaned in to enclose his lips around an erect nipple, his tongue circling around the bud, before lashing his tongue against it. This sent Juvia into a swirl of pleasure that heightened further, just as Gray switched to the other breast that was previously left neglected.

He pulled his head away from her breasts, releasing a growl that rumbled deep from his throat, feeling her inner folds clench around him tightly. Juvia looked into his eyes, staring dreamily right into them, keeping up the fast and rough pace of her rolling hips.

"Ah…it feels so good," she gasped and cried out. "G-Gray-sama? Gray-sama, is it…good for you…too?"

Gray's hands then slid down her body, before they found hers. "It's good for me too, Juvia," he breathed out, their hands linked together firmly, "i-inside you…it feels like I'm gonna melt!"

The beautiful, blue-haired mage let out a series of blissful cries, throwing her head back a few times at the immense amount of pleasure that was close to reaching its peak. She rode him even faster and rougher than ever before, her inner muscles constricting around him like a binding vice. Gray could also feel himself about to release the ball of energy that was building up inside of him, as well, the familiar tingles at the base of his spine becoming more intense than before.

"Ahh, J-Juvia's…_Juvia's cumming!_"

She grinded her hips a few more times, before she cried out to the heavens, throwing her head back as she reached her climax upon slamming her hips back down. At the same time, Gray finally reached his climax as well, feeling her love canal contracting around his shaft and milking it. A deep growl tore away from his throat before he grunted, feeling the powerful spasms shooting down his back. Strings of his white-out seminal fluid ejected away from his tip, rushing deep into Juvia. Simultaneously, clear fluid gushed away from her as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

Both of them had found themselves panting raggedly after they reached their peaks, their bodies coated with sheen layers of sweat all around. Breathless moans escaped Juvia's lips, as she fell towards Gray again, but only to capture a rough kiss with the dark-haired mage. Gray moaned into the deep kiss, having felt her breasts press against his well-sculpted chest. Juvia moaned back, her uttered words being muffled slightly by the kiss.

"J-Juvia…loves Gray-sama…Juvia loves Gray-sama, so much…"

The ardent kiss lasted for a brief moment, before Juvia's eyes flashed open again, widening in surprise. A gasp of similar expression broke out from her lips, as she felt his member slowly becoming fully-erect inside her.

"Ah!" Juvia gasped out, thrusting her hips involuntarily at the sensation. "Gray-sama, you're getting hard again."

Gray narrowed his eyes, and stared at where they were connected to each other, having felt the blood stir around his loins. His eyes then craned upward at her, before his hands pulled away at her sleeveless top, already becoming very wrinkled and loose from the sweat and the heat. She helped him by shrugging it off from her own body, before throwing the particular article of clothing right off the bed from behind her. Juvia had still mounted him, her shapely legs still straddling his hips, but Gray couldn't help but notice all the aggressive and willful moves she made towards him in all this. He also couldn't help but notice that the physical pain he had suffered earlier on, had slowly went away, but he wanted to make himself feel much less of that—even entirely free of it.

"Juvia," he called out to her, the azure-headed girl having turned her attention directly towards him in response. "Turn around and face that way."

A crimson blush stained her cheeks, her hands crossed together and on her chest, before she nodded shyly at his request.

Juvia then slowly shifted her body around, legs lifting up and over his hips in the same direction she was moving, hesitance all over. "L-like this, without pulling out?"

"Yeah…" Gray breathed out quietly, as he tilted his head down, and focused closely at the junction where they were connected.

The water mage had almost positioned herself in the way that he wanted her to be in. She shifted and adjusted herself so that her back was facing him, legs straddling his hips tightly the same way they were. However, she had inadvertently lifted her hips a little bit, her vaginal entrance only covering the very top of the head of his shaft. Their combined fluids began leaking out from her pussy, dripping down the top of his member.

"Hey, don't let it slip out!" Gray hissed lightly, feeling the warm liquid down there. "All of it will spill out, if you do that…"

Juvia looked down underneath her own body, taking a closer glance at where they were joined together, a slight frown on her face.

"It doesn't look so close," she observed.

Supporting herself with her hands secured to the white sheets, Juvia slowly lowered herself down on his manhood again. A very blissful expression was on her face, as she closed her eyes shut and let away a prolonged moan, feeling every inch of him being taken into her pussy. Gray grunted deeply and gritted his teeth at that sensation of her vaginal recesses coiling around his rock-hard staff, relishing the wetness, tightness, and warmth of her love canal in the back of his mind.

'_It's…going in…'_

The buxom beauty of a water mage then started to grind and roll her hips onto him, once she felt him fill her all the way in. Squelches and other wet noises broke out, as the skin of his manhood made contact with her moist inner walls, both of them enjoying the unremitted pleasure they shared with each other. Gray placed his hands onto her ass, helping to guide her movements, as she rode him in the reverse cowgirl position. He was tempted to swipe a hand against her bottom right there, but the intense feeling of such pleasure that swirled around in his head was too much for him to go ahead with that.

Juvia bounced up and down on his cock with such roughness, and at a quickened pace that sent thrills shooting up her spine. Her breasts bounced and swayed with each thrust she made, the young female of wavy azure hair turning her head around to glance at her dark-haired lover, who was actually enjoying every moment of her in this kind of intimacy.

'_Ah…Gray-sama is…watching the place where our bodies are joined…'_

As Juvia was caught in a daze that entranced her while she kept on riding him, Gray suddenly found himself filled with a great amount of energy, enough for him to lift his entire upper-body into an upright position. He then grasped one of her breasts from behind with one hand, his other hand sneaking itself right down to where her swollen clit was. Juvia cried out and squealed at the sudden jolt of pleasure mainly coming from his fingers rubbing onto her pussy.

"Eh?! Gray-sama, wait!" She cried out to him, as his fingers continued to fiddle around with her jewel. "Not there…_aaah!_"

Gray continued to give teasing touches onto her womanhood, also kneading her breast at the same time, while he began to thrust into her as she thrust down every time.

The water mage let out a short scream. "_Juvia said stop!_" She warned him to no avail, the sudden rises of pleasure becoming too much for her. "_If you keep touching her down there, Juvia's going to…_"

As soon as the dark-haired male squeezed the erect bud of her breast and rubbed hard against the jewel of her clit, a louder scream erupted from Juvia as she had hit her release for the second time. Her chest heaved and dropped as she tried to catch her breath, moaning delightfully while coming down from her high. Gray chuckled to himself, as he leaned in close to her, nibbling softly at her ear. She shuddered at his warm breath on her ear, panting raggedly.

"Hey, Juvia," Gray breathed out, his hands cupping her breasts, with one of them pinching lightly on her erected bud. "If I play with your nipples and your clit at the same time, you come straight away!"

A wearily gaze was on her face, Juvia trying to face him behind her. "Ah…ahh, that's why…"

* * *

><p>Both Gray and Juvia moaned as they shared a fiery and passionate kiss, his lips slanted over hers, burying his tongue into her mouth as it clashed with her own tongue. Gray had positioned himself on one side, using his right leg more to support his own body. The ice mage pounded his hips at the beautiful female whose back was pressed firmly against his front. He held one of Juvia's legs as she lifted her upper knee, his other hand holding onto hers tightly. With the other hand being free, the bluenette slithered it down below to rub her fingers against her clit, stimulating herself in addition to the tantalizing thrusts he made in and out of her.<p>

She then pulled away from the kiss, crying and screaming out in pure ecstasy. Gray fondled one of her large mounds at the same time he drove his hips into her even further, speeding up his pace, as he felt that ball of energy beginning to build up inside of him once more. It was the best kind of feeling Juvia ever had with the one she knew and loved.

The water mage moaned and wailed in pleasure, also about to reach her peak. "Juvia's…Juvia's almost going to…ahn…cum again!"

A loud groan broke out from him, as he continued to thrust faster and harder into her. "Me too…I'm gonna cum too…inside you, Juvia!"

The walls of her insides coiled around him repeatedly, his pulsating shaft becoming ensnared by those inner muscles clenching tightly.

"It's so good," she moaned quietly, before letting out a series of cries that became louder, signalling her climax with a scream of his name. "_Gray-sama…GRAY-SAMAAAAA!_"

A bright flash of white came right before her eyes, as she reached nirvana. At the same time she cried out his name in the midst of reaching her earth-shattering orgasm, Gray growled out her name through his clenched teeth, making a few final thrusts into her love canal. His body stilled, feeling that same powerful spasm that shot right up his spine, the ball of energy being released in wild pulses. Strings of milky-white seminal fluid spurted away from the tip of his phallus, having been buried all the way up to the hilt, filling her up completely.

Gray panted huskily, his satiated moans quieted, slowing his thrusts to a gradual halt. "Hah…hah…ah…Juvia…"

Some of his seminal fluid was mixed with her clear liquid that gushed away, their combined love juices slowly spilling out from her vaginal entrance in globs, as he pulled his shaft out from it and leaving a thin string of cum bowing from the tip. Juvia was left laying on her back, panting heavily, while slowly recovering from the monumental high she had reached for the third time. Her body nearly gave out to exhaustion, and her eyes were as wearily as they were shining, still from the pure passion and affection she had experienced with the dark-haired ice mage next to her.

'_Even though we are in the guild's infirmary,'_ the water mage reflected in her own mind, staring at the ceiling, _'Juvia came so many times…although, it felt so good.' _Her lips broke into a satisfied smile._ 'And Juvia got Gray-sama to come inside her more than once…ahh…it felt…so good…'_

* * *

><p>"Gray-sama?"<p>

The dark-haired ice mage turned his head towards Juvia, who was lying beside him to his left. She was in her sleeveless top again, but with the zipper all the way down, her large bosom fully bared and exposed. One of her hands rested onto his muscular abdominals, the other having rested on her own tresses, as she leaned herself on one side to face him.

He replied back in the same quiet tone she had. "What is it, Juvia?"

A frown was on the face of the azure-haired female, her eyes giving off that same sorrowed expression, as they were earlier, when she sat next to him and held his hand.

"Juvia was thinking about what happened during that battle a few days ago," she explained to him. "And she was really sorry for putting Gray-sama into where he is right now."

Gray exhaled a deep breath that built up from his chest, before he turned to her with a frown of his own. "It's alright, Juvia," he assured her. "You didn't do anything wrong when we fought together that time; it's just that…I didn't get the chance to make sure you were able to defend by yourself from that bastard, until it was too late."

"But, there was a lot more on Juvia's mind," the water mage continued. "Especially when she saw Gray-sama in this room for the first time."

Gray turned his focus back onto the ceiling. "Yeah."

"Juvia was very scared about losing him," she softly spoke, her eyes becoming glassy, "as well as the others…but more importantly, him…Gray-sama."

He turned to her again, narrowing his eyes earnestly. "You don't have to worry too much about me—"

"But, Juvia _is!_" The bluenette incredulously exclaimed, tears welling slightly in her eyes. "She remembered everything about the ones Gray-sama lost, but cared very much about them…especially Silver!"

Gray suddenly found himself taken aback by her response, pangs of guilt ringing across every nerve of his entire body, forcing him to shift his eyes away from her. He distinctly recalled the conversation between his father and him, in the aftermath of that very fateful battle during the reign of terror that Tartarus brought to the world. It was incredibly heartbreaking for him to lose his father again before his eyes, and the feelings of this particular loss had continued to resonate in his memories to this day. He continued to reminisce in his mind of this very person whom he cared of, before he mentally shook off those feelings at last, snapping back to the current reality he was in.

His eyes had found hers again, filled with greater sorrow than they ever had.

"Gray-sama…please, listen to Juvia," she whispered, holding back the tears that were about to leak. "She doesn't want to lose him, not like this."

A quiet, dejected sigh escaped from his lips, before he looked directly into her eyes, the frown on his lips changed to that of a thin smile.

"I'll make it through okay, Juvia," Gray assured her, placing a hand on her cheek to caress it. "We've all made it out alright in situations like these before. You, me, Natsu and the others…all of us here in the guild."

Juvia blushed from the touch his hand made with her cheek, only to nod her head slightly at his response.

"But, you're right, as well." He shifted his glance away from the bluenette, taking his hand away from her face. "I've already lost the ones that I knew and cared about in the past…my mentor, and my parents…including my father."

She was quite astonished at how he told her this, Gray looking rather disconsolate as he reflected upon his past. Her astonishment then increased by a whole lot, when he revealed what he had in his mind that Juvia herself had never expected to come directly from him.

"…And I don't want to lose you either, Juvia," he concluded, returning his gaze to her.

The blue-headed water mage sniffled, as she let those few tears leak down from her eyes, hugging him tightly in an instant with her face on his chest. Gray could only give in to her hug, sighing deeply again, placing a hand on her back to console her. Once she emptied away all her sorrows and her worries, Juvia lifted herself off from him, rubbing her eyes with her fists as she got back into the same position from before.

The thin smile on his face then grew a bit wider. "You know," he turned to Juvia with a grin, "I hope to see Natsu and all the others, when I'm fully recovered. I think that flame-brain really misses me, too."

Juvia smiled back, fully nodding her head at his comment. "Yes…Juvia guesses Gray-sama's right."

'_Juvia also wishes we could see all of them again, soon…'_

She then rolled herself onto him, catching Gray with genuine surprise on his face, the dark-haired ice mage who was now blushing as well. She placed a hand on his forehead, playfully ruffling the fringes of his dark hair at the front, while placing her other hand around his torso. Juvia gave an innocent giggle audible enough for him to hear, as she pressed her bared mounds flat against his chest.

"Is Gray-sama feeling like he really is, again?"

'_But right now…Juvia's thinks she's happy to stay…'_

He raised his eyebrows at her teasing question, before he sputtered out his response. "No way!"

'_With her darling Gray-sama…'_

"Gray-sama," she then asked, licking her lips, before they turned into a naughty smile. "You want to do it with Juvia one more time?"

He responded to _that_ question, with his devilish grin. "_Hell yeah!_"

'_Just the two of us…'_

Her feminine giggles, and his chuckles and laughs, had broken out from behind the door to the room. Porlyusica stood near the door with her back facing towards it, an angry scowl on her face as she closed her eyes tightly, her hands curled up into fists.

"_Those disgusting humans!_" The elderly mage snarled to herself. "I've never thought it would have been that worse than I had thought before!"

She exhaled a deep breath through seething teeth. "Maybe I shouldn't have let her stay with him in that room, for so long," Porlyusica murmured grumpily to herself, before letting out another sigh. "But I think I've heard a little bit too much then, anyway…."

The pink-haired woman then turned her head towards the door again, before turning back to lower her head dejectedly.

"I can't go in right now…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah…Gray-sama…more!<em>" Juvia moaned loudly, wildly throwing her head back. "_Please, more!_"

She straddled his hips with her fine, shapely legs, grinding her hips up and down onto him. Gray growled out, as he felt her inner muscles wrap around his hardened shaft, squeezing him with every thrust she made. It had been two hours later, and they were still at it.

Sweat built up onto their bodies again, Juvia riding her man like it was no tomorrow. Gray held onto her voluptuous curves firmly, admiring those very particular features of her whole body. He also enjoyed those bounces her large breasts made, for each time she lowered her hips down quickly, it was quite a sight for him to behold.

The ice mage groaned out, thrusting at the same time she did. "Juvia…ah…fuck yeah…"

Juvia cried out for those times when he made a hard thrust, sending a frenzy of pleasure that furthered deep in her body. It had felt good, so good for her, and she wanted it to last that way forever. Likewise, it was the same for Gray, who was now really enjoying this kind of intimacy with her. The feeling of being inside her was extraordinary for him, and he also wanted it to stay like it was. Both of them, however, felt themselves reaching their peaks very soon.

The bluenette cried out again, panting heavily. "Gray-sama, _Juvia's so close!_"

With one eye open, Gray looked into her cerulean irises that were filled with the same affection and ardor from before, but also with raw passion and desire. Her hands were all over his chest, one of her hands laying a palm flat over the guild mark on the left side of his pectorals. He shifted one of hands down to palm over the guild mark that was on her thigh, earning him a moaning gasp from her.

Moans broke away from Gray, as he also found himself about to reach his climax. "Me too, Juvia…me too…"

Juvia rode him even harder and faster, her hips now bouncing up and down at a pace that both could reach their peaks very soon enough. They were drawn closer and closer to another gratifying, orgasmic high for the both of them, nothing in their way of reaching that—

—The curtains were suddenly pulled away in a flash, revealing a pissed-off Porlyusica who was waiting on the other side of those curtains, a tall broom in her hand. Gray and Juvia immediately stopped what they were doing, as they were caught frozen in their current positions, horrified expressions on their faces upon seeing her catching them in the act.

The elderly woman angrily waved her broom at them, her voice also as enraged, as she bellowed out at the couple. "_**WILL THE BOTH OF YOU, CUT IT OUT ALREADY?!**_"

Both the ice mage and the water mage still had horrified expressions on their faces, their eyes wide as saucer plates and bugging out from their heads.

"_EEEEEH?!_"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, huh? That ending also gets me, as well! xD<strong>

**Before anyone asks, I am fully aware of the whole Gruvia Love Fest that's happening on Tumblr right now (don't ask me how I know this!). I had planned to write this, _and then_ began to write this, well before I was fully aware of this particular event happening. Now that it is happening right now, this story can also be considered for the Gruvia Love Fest! **

**Anyway, if you do like this one-shot, feel free to leave a review, or you can put this story on your favourites list…or you can do both! I will be writing more new Fairy Tail fanfics in the coming future, so stay tuned for that! **


End file.
